Avatar Dark Ch6 The Churaian Brothers
Brought to you by Chapter 6 - The Churaian Brothers Sokka raced inside his family's grand abode, "Chuckles! Mundo! Tonis! Where are you guys?!" He ran calling them for several minutes, until he passed them coming out of Katara's room where they shushed him, still in their evening suits. They had been the musicians at the feast earlier that evening. "Miss Katara needed cheering up," Chuckles whispered, "We've played her a song, drawn her a bath and she's getting ready for bed, so shhh Mister Sokka! Shhh! She's had a very trying day." Sokka had to make a visible effort not to keep yelling, but he managed to bring his voice to a whisper, "Well if you're quite done serenading my sister, we've got a real problem to worry about! There's a Death Touch somewhere in the city, I saw where they burned Aang's head when I dragged him in out of the snow." The three brothers jerked upright at the news, having bent over to more easily hear their comparatively diminutive friend. It was a testament to the wealth of Sokka and Katara's family that they could afford ceilings high enough for the brothers to jerk up right and not bounce their heads off the ceiling. "Let's go!" the three immense brothers whispered in unison. Forty Five Minutes Later, Halfway Across the City Dread-Eye and Chit-Sang stopped at the crossroads of two streets between the high buildings of the inner city, their breath steam in the frigid air as the heat from surrounding buildings filled the streets with fog, "You sure you know where you're going?" Dread-Eye asked. Chit-Sang looked down at him surprised, "I thought you were leading!" Dread-Eye sighed with aggravation and clasped a hand over his eyes, "Damn it we're lost aren't we?" A voice suddenly said from behind them, "A pair of Death-Touch in the City of the Southern Vampiri, yeah I'd say you're pretty lost." Dread-Eye and Chit-Sang's eyes widened and they turned to see a lone figure standing in the mist. They readied themselves for a fight, certain that one was about to ensue as the figure continued, "Normally, I'd let you go on about your merry way, but seeing as how you're in the city, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you to the dungeons." Chit-Sang snorted, "You and what army?" Sokka laughed as he raised a hand in front of his eyes, "This one. Churaian Brothers, NOW!" There was a sudden white hot burst of flame between him and the two Death Touch pirates. The sudden flare sent Dread-Eye staggering backwards as his thermal vision was overloaded. Before he could recover something slammed into him, knocking him to the ground unconscious with a huge welt between his eyes. Chit-Sang didn't have thermal vision, so he wasn't quite as blinded, but he still had a lot of stars to blink from his eyes as he recognized with horror the name Churaian Brothers. Something swept his legs from under him and as he hit the ground he realized his predicament was hopeless. The Churaian Brothers were famously dangerous Bone Mongers known the world over for their strength! Chit-Sang could wrestle Bone-Mongers he knew as he rolled back to his feet, but not three at once. A huge heavily armored form rocketed out of the mist towards him two battle axes with blades as big as his chest ready to separate his head from his shoulders. Chit-Sang lurched back and was suddenly smacked in the face by the same thing that had felled Dread-Eye: a bone arrow with an arrowhead the size and shape of a fist. He staggered backwards and Sokka tripped one leg out from under him, tearing away what little was left of his balance and sending him tumbling to the ground. He managed to roll to the side as the utterly gargantuan figure that had been lurking silently behind him loomed out of the mist and narrowly avoided what would have been a crippling, probably lethal blow from a huge war hammer that hit with such force it destroyed the cobblestones it landed upon. Chit-Sang rolled to his feet in a crouch and raised his hands over his head, "I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!" Sokka grinned as he strode out of the mist, "Smart move. Mundo, Tonis, would you mind bringing him? I'll get his buddy." He turned to the tall lanky figure that leapt from a nearby rooftop and landed in an easy crouch, "Chuckles, could you keep your bow trained on him? If he wakes up I don't much enjoy getting sucker-punched, or kicked, or blasted." "You got it Mr. Sokka," The tall lanky figure that was Chuckles replied as he grew another bone arrow out of his wrist and into his palm, quickly nocking it to the string. He quickly took aim at the still form of Dread-Eye as Sokka grabbed his feet and the two remaining Churaian Brothers, Mundo and Tonis, grabbed Chit-Sang and easily lifted him off the ground between them with one hand apiece, keeping their weapons ready in the other. "Let's go fellas!" Sokka said cheerfully. An Hour Later, The Dungeons Beneath The Citadel of The Southern Vampiri Dread-Eye came to with a groan, his hand going quickly to his forehead and hastily retracted as pain lanced through his skull on contact with the massive welt between his eyebrows. Chit-Sang looked over at him; even sitting on the floor he was big enough to look down at Dread-Eye as he laid on the bench that served as a bed, "Oh good, you're awake." Dread-Eye sat up, "Where are we?" His head swam and he quickly laid back down. "We're in a prison cell under the Vampiri Citadel," Chit-Sang replied. "We were ambushed by one of the Vampiri Councilmen's kids and his hired help." Dread-Eye gently felt around the soreness on his forehead, "I can't remember anything after we left the Emperor to freeze to death. What happened?" "They shot a flare to blind us and hit you in the head with a blunt arrow, it was a perfect shot and knocked you cold. Be careful of the back of your head, you landed pretty hard." Dread-Eye winced as he noticed the dull throbbing pain emanating from the back of his head as well. He turned his head sideways, "How did they find us?" "The Councilman's kid's the leader, he's got precognitive abilities. We must have stood out like a pair of signal fires to him." "How did they beat you?" Dread-Eye asked, his head still throbbing. Chit-Sang glowered, "I surrendered when I found out who they were." Dread-Eye's eyes snapped open, he had never seen Chit-Sang back-down from anybody, "Who in the world was bad enough that you surrendered?" Chit-Sang pointed through the bars, "Those three. The Churaian Brothers." "Who?" Dread-Eye asked as he took in the three massive figures noisily stuffing their faces at a nearby table. They were all bare-chested except for their bone armor, and they wore matching black hats, but that was about all they had in common. The biggest was completely bald and incredibly huge, massive even by Bone Monger standards, and Chit-Sang was only about average height for a Bone-Monger, maybe a little less in fact. The second largest one was incredibly skinny and had wild black hair and an equally wild beard that when combined nearly doubled the size of his head. His smile was as huge as his hair and he had complex scale bone armor, which was the mark of a very skilled Bone-Monger. The smallest of the three brothers had hair that was combed all to one side, and while the shortest, was also the most heavily muscled. He was definitely the midpoint between his two brothers, while the others were bald and insanely hairy, he had a fairly normal amount of hair, and where the largest of the tree was dark skinned and the hairiest was light skinned, the smallest was somewhere in between. "The Churaian Brothers," Chit-Sang explained, "They're Bone-Mongers known the world over for their strength. I can wrestle your average Bone-Monger, but not these three, and especially not all at once." "What are they doing here?" Dread-Eye asked as he slowly pulled himself upright. "I don't know," Chit-Sang said, "I haven't heard anything about them in nearly three years. Maybe we should ask them?" Dread-Eye stared, "What?" Chit-Sang looked at the three huge figures, "Hey guys, why are you in the City of the Southern Vampiri if you're Bone-Mongers?" The three brothers all stopped and looked at him, staring until he shifted uncomfortably, then the hairy one told him, "We're eating." Then all three of them burst out laughing. The bearded one was the first to stop laughing, "Ohhh! You meant how did we wind up here! Well that is a very good story!" He pulled a trumpet somewhere and played a few notes as his brothers hurriedly pulled out bongos and a guitar. Beardy said in a different voice with a purposely theatrical and heavy accent, "Owa story begins many ye-ahs ago, Back on the continent of o' Tee-ra." His brothers began a haunting melody as he continued, still in his thick accent, "Twas the dahk of de moon, A stohm comin' soon, As we set out from de sanctuary, Which we ha' gahded wit owa very lives fo many ye-ahs!" His brothers chorused in deep voices, "Set saaaail!" This time the gigantic brother with the bongos picked up the narrative, using the same thick theatrical accent as his brother, "We set out wit one go-al in mind, '' ''De empiuh, owa nayshun, was split, And we sawt to see ih reunited! We decided that de best place to staht would be de city o' de Soduhn Vampiri, So off we set, to bring a new dawn fo' de empiuh!" His brother's chorused once again, "Set saaaail!" Then the brother with the guitar began to speak, "We came to the citeh o' de soduhn vampiri, Ahnd we wuh promptly taken into custody, '' ''becaws dey wuh not as happeh to see us, as we tawt dey migh be. You see we hahd arrived ehly, To help wit de coming battle. De repohblic hahd sent a mahsive invasion fohce, we sought to help. They then began to sing as one, the pace of their singing growing rapidly, "Ahnd when de invasion came, We could not help, we were bound Down in these very cells! But two little vampiri, '' ''the children of their chief general, Miss Katara and Mister Sokka! They sought out our help and cut us loose! And theeeeen... The bearded brother blasted a few notes on his trumpet, "TO BATTLE!" And his brothers echoed his cry as the three leapt to their feet, pumping their fists and stomping their feet in rhythmic unison as they sang raucously, "BANG! BOOM! CRASH! SMACK! '''TWANG AND BANG AND TEAR 'EM DOWN! ' '''CHURAIAN BROTHERS SAVE THE TOWN! BANG! BOOM! CRASH! SMACK! CHURAIAN BROTHERS ON THE ATTACK! TEAR 'EM DOWN AND TEAR 'EM UP! SMASH THE MECHS AND BREAK THEIR NECKS! BANG! BOOM! CRASH! SMACK! TWANG AND BANG AND TEAR 'EM DOWN! RUN THEM WAR MECHS OUTTA TOWN! HIT 'EM HARD AND HIT 'EM FAST! CHURAIAN BROTHERS BEAT 'EM BACK! GORE AND WARRIN' IS OUR GAME THAT'S HOW WE HONOR THE CHURAIAN NAME! BANG! BOOM! CRASH! SMACK! TWANG AND BANG AND TEAR 'EM DOWN! SAVE THE LITTLE VAMPIRI TOWN! CHURAIAN HUNDREDS REPUBLIC ZEROES! CHURAIAN BROTHERS GREAT BIG HEROES! BOOM! YAH! CHURAIAN!" ' The massive brothers made serious faces with their heads bowed and their fists in the air as they brought their song to a thunderous finish. The bearded one looked up and in his usual voice, "And that's how we got here." The three brothers sat back down and stowed their instruments as they picked their mugs back up. The one with the guitar grinned, "The Vampiri were so grateful they let us stay. We've been trying ever since to rouse a force to go and reunite the Empire, and they're all for it, but they say we need the Emperor." The three suddenly spat in unison, "That little prick!" "Anyway," the biggest one continued, "We started working very closely with the family of Miss Katara and Mister Sokka because they are our friends. They let us out, so now we serve as their bodyguards. We do a lot of cleaning and cooking too because the slaves were not doing it to our satisfaction." Chit-Sang raised an eyebrow at them, "You're butlers." "That's right!" the bearded one exclaimed with a huge smile. Chit-Sang pointed a thumb at himself, "I used to be a butler." "Really? Good for you!" The smallest one exclaimed. A voice said suddenly from the stairs, "Atteeeeen-tion!" The three Churaian brothers suddenly sprang to their feet in a line saluting and the biggest one continuing to drink. A Vampiri man in red and black armor walked in and looked up at him. "Love the salute Mundo. Keep it up," He said sarcastically. If any of the Churaian brothers noticed the sarcasm, they pretended not to, because the tall one, Mundo thanked him and the other two spun and swept up their mugs and started drinking again before continuing to salute. The man in armor covered his eyes in annoyance before turning to Dread-Eye and Chit-Sang. He sat down on a stool, "I am General Hakoda of the Southern Vampiri. You two've got some explaining to do." Next Time: Dread-Eye's Story Category:Avatar Dark Category:Avatar Category:Cackling Shadow Category:Fanon